RWBY Silver Blue
by otakuroy
Summary: This is a story about Shin and Ao who have lost everything they held dear, now they have been offered a chance to join Beacon to start a new beginning.
1. RWBY Silver Trailer

Silver Trailer.

Somewhere in the mountain, a small cabin can be found out of place. The chimney had a weak smoke coming out of it as the bonfire inside is keeping the place warm from the inside. Only a TV, Refrigerator and a couch could be found with a young male laying on it all lazy.

Slowly he opened his red eyes and released a long yawn. Moving off his couch with his pale white skin shining out once the moonlight hits his skin glowing bright. He got dressed by putting on a long sleeved shirt with silver lining coming from his shoulders area. Putting on a black jeans as he then tie up his black with white lines on the sides.

Before he got to the door he viewed a picture frame of him being a small kid standing next to a person but the corner of the picture got burned for not revealing the face. On the bottom right of the picture it was written **me and my brother.**

Walking out of his cabin while carrying a bag along the way. Putting on his black beanie over his short silver hair as it still is visible at the edge of the beanie. looking around the forest as he kept walking further and further until he stopped. Lowering his bag as he gets surrounded by Beowolves that are growling to the male. Raising his bag up and starts swirling it in circles.

"well...let's play." The male spoke with a lazy low voice while it sounded annoyed."

The Beowolves charges in as the male tossed his bag up in the air, jumped up to dodge the claws as he pulled his bag out to reveal a RPG with glowing neon light red on the sides. Grabbing the handle and the handle with the trigger as the full moon is showing behind him with him showing a huge grin. Fired the RPG as a quick explosive beam shots through the Beowolf his head and slowly burning into ashes.

Once the male landed he moved his holder side way and pulled once as the RPG neon light changed to light blue. Putting his holder back on it's original placement. He turned around to fire against the body of the Beowolf trying to slash him, it slowly frozen up as the male stepping on it the flip backwards in the air to dodge the Beowolf that tried to tackle him and ended up crashing into the frozen one that got shattered into pieces.

Once another one charges in, the male quickly shot the one Beowolf that tried to tackle in frozen ice and used it to slide away quickly like a path. Jumped off and then took a dive roll to make a stance on one knee and put the RPG straight forward.

The Beowolves growling until they all charging at once, the male kept firing and freezing most of them from their feet's. He stood up and starts blocking the attacks one by one while groaning for getting overwhelmed. Until the last swipe passes his torso he barely dodged it as another head buts his chest to launch him away from the horde. The male rolling and floating in the air while landing a couple of times due to gravity until he stopped rolling at a certain point. Laying there with his eyes closed for receiving major beating.

Images of fire surrounds him with his younger self crying and lost while try to find something that would comfort him. He kept walking to the opening gap of the flames until he sees a person holding a women by her shoulder. The women tears are flowing from her eyes while watching the kid himself. The person opened it's hand to create a demonic flame in front of the boy and placing it slowly on the women mouth to muffle her screams. Slowly the fire consuming her body and sets her on fire, the hand removed as the scream it self awaken the boy in present time up with his eyes showing pure rage.

Slowly he reached for his rpg and placed both hands on the middle.

now you have done it." The male spoke with a very sinister voice and yet full of anger. the Beowolves stopped moving for sensing the male has changed.

"you never should piss me off...cause if you do..."

The male twisted the RPG and slowly separating them as they starts changing while the handle and the trigger changing automatically towards the hands of the male to hold on. The holder slide open a hidden trigger on the front side with the fingers of the male planted on it and his thumb on the back side. The two rpg clinched on the sides of his arms with the front gap closing and both end sides opening up. Slowly the rpg neon lights changed to white. He stood up with the wind brewing along his movements as the silver lining of his hair covering one side of his eye while the other still revealed with a very thin iris.

"you will regret you faced me in person..."

The Beowolves just charging mindless to the male again with the numbers are 20 against one. The male just smirked and extended his RPG while stretching his arms back and bend slightly lower. He gripped the triggers of both RPG as the end blowing of strong winds that launched the male straight to the horde. Prepared the first hook as he pressed the trigger that causes his punch to go off in less then one second against the Beowolf cheek. Slowly the head of the Beowolf came clean of as another comes from a different direction. used his other remaining fist towards it and pressed the trigger of the handle again to pierce through the belly of the Beowolf. The Male grinning for he kept proceeding mindless against the horde and just ducks, jumps or side steps for every swipe that came in his way. All gapes were open after the Beowolves attacks as the male uses it to just knock on their chin, arms, legs, middle and even the face.

The male took down the most of them as one is remaining. It turned and trying to fled, the male emotionless aims at the Beowolf with his grin slowly fading. He aimed his RPG tonfa forward and shifted his handle to the right to open up the front opening. Hovering his finger over to the trigger and pulled it that launched a explosive orb that hits the Beowolf head. Once it connected it exploded with the upper part of the Beowolf shattering into pieces as the lower part slowly dropping down to it's knees and finally drops the corpse down the ground.

Slowly the male calmed down as he turned around and sees the destruction he has done. His face is full of sadness as he could feel the cold winds brewing behind him with his silver lining brewing up and down. Silver petals passing him and slowly looked forward with a tear slowly running down his cheek.


	2. RWBY Blue Trailer

**( my friend writhing skills not mine. )**

Unknown location, 22:00.

''Report, what do you see?''. An older voice said over the radio. ''Trees, a lot of them, did you forget I was send into a forest or something?''. A younger voice answered back, sounding bored and not motivated. ''Don't get cocky with me now, have you seen the targets yet?''. ''No I have not sir, are you sure the Intel is correct? All I have seen, and probably will see, are trees.'' the younger voice snapped back. ''Our Intel is always correct, don't question it. Keep me posted and report when you see the targets.'' And with that the radio went silent. A long sigh was heard from the younger person. ''Thanks a lot...prick.'' and with that he focused on his mission, and ran further into the forest. Clothed for stealth, the young man was wearing a full black combat suit, with night-vision goggles on his head. Blond hair could be seen and behind the night-vision goggles there was a pair off deep blue eyes. Two katana's strapped to his back, he seemed not to carry any other weapons. It was very dark and cold inside the forest, but the younger man didn't seemed fazed by it. His mission, supposedly, was to be an easy one. Find the pack off Ursa's, kill them, go home. But like all his missions, it did not go so easy as he hoped it would be .

After a good 10 minutes off running he found traces off the Ursa's. ''It's about time I found something.'' with that he grabbed his radio, breaking the silence. ''Sir I have found traces off the targets, I think I'm getting close by now.'' he said. His boss responded. ''Good work, how long do you think it will take you to find them and slay them?'' the younger man took a few seconds to think. ''I will have it done within half an hour sir.'' the older voice hummed in an agreeing matter. ''Alright, I'll contact you again in half an hour, good luck.'' and with that, silence was heard again over the radio. Signaling the end off the conversation, the younger man continued onward, looking for more traces off his targets.

12 minutes later.

The young man pressed himself against a tree, the Ursa's were near by and he would hide himself as best he could. The Ursa's walked into a clearing, one off them should have a large scar over his back. Waiting until he got confirmation on the scar, he looked at them, and silently moved from tree to tree. Finally seeing the confirmation mark on one off the targets, he smirked. ''Time to start the party.'' And with that he stepped back into the shadows, only to disappear from sight. He silently moved closer to one off the Ursa's, one that was further back then the others. Using incredible speed he passed the Ursa, effectively making a huge gash across it's back, making the Ursa roar in pain. The Ursa has little time to react as the young man passed again with incredible speed and this time made several cuts on it's chest and belly. The Ursa franticly looked around, only to be dealt with the final move. The young man swung his bright white katana up, and sliced into the Ursa's spine. Having done enough damage, the Ursa fell down and breathed out for the last time.

The other Ursa's heard the commotion and moved towards the newly made corpse of their friend. The young man however, had disappeared again, silently deciding on his next prey. The Ursa with the scar across it's back roared in what would be anger, saddened and angry over his dead friend. When his roar ended another one started, this one in agony as the young man struck again, using his great speed to dive into a nearby bush, to wait for his next strike. This last attack had effectively cut trough a vital organ, and the newly targeted Ursa fell down, quickly bleeding to death.

The rest off the group, that now consisted off 5 alive Ursa's instead off 7, were on high alert. They started using their nose to see if they could pick up a scent, but the wind wasn't in their favor, as a comfortable breeze was present within the forest. The young man silently got ready for another attack, as he sprinted out off the bush and climbed into a tree completely silent. When the Ursa's started to sniff the place, he walked onto a branch, waiting for one off them to pass by. And after a few second he had a hit, one unlucky Ursa was about to pass him under the branch. He held his other, black katana up, and silently walked off the branch. The katana penetrated the Ursa's head, killing it right away with only a loud sound off an Ursa hitting the ground. The young man quickly retreated into a nearby tree and hid behind it. Seeing another one off his comrades fall, the Ursa leader started to crush all bushes with his claws, as the others did as he did. Seeing the minor inconvenience, the young man climbed into the tree he was pressed against. Picking up his pace and jumped from tree to tree. One Ursa looked up and saw a glimpse off the young man's figure. Suspiciously he walked towards the place where he saw him, carefully not to be robbed off his life. This was futile as the young man again came in from above, his black katana again driven into another Ursa's head. The sickening sound off a skull being penetrated by steel didn't seem to have a effect on the young man, as he looked towards the now 3 remaining Ursa. One off them was directly looking at him, and roared loud, making his comrades turn around and spot the creature who killed their friends. ''Time to go loud.'' He quickly dashed towards to Ursa that was most nearby. The Ursa swiped it's claw at him, barely dodging it. He swung his brilliant white katana diagonally, making a thin cut across the Ursa's body. Angered the Ursa threw his body towards the young man. He barely rolled out off the way, making the now recovering Ursa an easy target as he slammed both his katana's into the Ursa's back and pulled back, slicing it's back open.

The Ursa quickly breathed out the last air he had in him and fell into an eternal slumber. The last two both decided to attack the young man out the same time. Coming from his left and right side, they both started to swipe their claws at him. He first stabbed his black katana into the Ursa on his right, using that as a stepping stone, he launched himself up into the air, while holding shining white katana in the moonlight, as he came down again and sliced through the spine off his target. The Ursa roared in pain shortly as it tried to reach his fatal wound, effectively making it fall onto his back. Quickly dashing at the last remaining Ursa, he pulled his black katana out off the newly made dead body and swung his white katana. This Ursa however seemed more experienced and quickly stumbled back, and swiped his claw at the young man who was still in mid-swing. The young man was smashed against a tree, crushing the bark of the tree where he landed. The young man coughed a few times before he regained his senses and quickly dodged the Ursa that slammed both his claws into the ground. The young man quickly swung his black katana, cutting one of the Ursa's arms off. The Ursa stumbled back and roared in sheer pain and agony. Using this moment, the young man drove his white katana into the Ursa's heart, coating the white sword in a thick cover of red blood. When the young man pulled his katana out, the last one of the group fell down, and thus another group of Grimm creatures were defeated.

The young man activated his ear-piece again, turning communications back. ''The targets have been dealt with sir.'' he said calmly. ''Good work, return back to the village, there is someone that would like to see you.'' and with that his boss went silent again. Slightly confused the young man made his way back to his village, wondering who this person was that wanted to see him. As he left the area filled with dead Ursa bodies, blue flower pedals could be seen, being taking away by the breeze that followed the young man.

At the village, 23:24

The young opened up the upper part off his combat suit, revealing his slightly toned arms, and a dark blue T-shirt. He took off his night-vision goggles and laid them down beside his two katana's on the wooden table that was filled with maps and books. He went to his small kitchen and grabbed a bottle off water. Drinking it half empty, he put the cap back on it and now fully took off his black combat suit. He wore simple black trousers, that was filled with pockets and holsters. He kept his Black combat boots on, that were worn often as it has seen it's best time long ago. He made his way over to the small outpost on the edge of the village.

He knocked on the door three times, having done this almost everyday. ''Come in'' the older voice from the radio said. The young man opened the door and stepped inside the small building. There was an older man, sitting on a chair. His hair was short and brown, with small strands of gray mixed in, meaning he already had seen plenty of action. He wore a tan colored shirt, with green and tan camo pants and brown boots. He had a tall stature and had quite the muscles to show he was no pushover. Across him sat another man, one with silver hair, and a small pair of glasses resting on his nose. He wore a black jacket, with green inner garments. In one hand he had a cane, and in his other hand a coffee mug with some weird symbol on it.

''I'm here as you asked sir.'' the young man stood still and straight. ''Easy up, you had a mission just now. Do you know who this man is?'' The brown haired man asked the younger one. ''No sir, is it someone I should know?'' The young man asked. The brown haired man shook his head. ''No, that is alright, he wants to talk to you, I will give you two some privacy.'' And with that the brown haired man excused himself from the room and left. The young man sat down infront of the older one curiously. The old silver haired man spoke, holding up a clipboard. ''Assignments taken, 27.'' he paused a few seconds. ''Successfully completed assignments, 27, a perfect record some might say.'' and with that he put the clipboard down. ''I'm professor Ozpin, headmaster at Beacon academy. We teach students how to be hunters and huntresses there, and to slay the creature of Grimm.''.

The young man looked curious. ''And what does the headmaster want with someone like me?'' he asked. Ozpin kept a neutral expression plastered to his face. ''You recently became the age of 17, and you fought with creatures of Grimm on an early age. I came here to recruit you into Beacon academy.'' Ozpin stated directly. The young man took a few seconds to answer back. ''I don't need to be taught on how to slay monsters, I think I proved myself with the amount of assignments already.'' The young man said calmly. Ozpin smiled a little in amusement when the door opened. A woman, middle aged, with light blond hair and green eyes stepped in. She appeared to be holding a scroll, showing all kinds off different information.

''Professor Goodwitch, glad you could join us.'' Ozpin said. ''Is this the new recruit Ozpin?'' Goodwitch asked with no pause. Ozpin nodded his head in confirmation. ''If you become a hunter, you will be send on mission that will make the whole world safer, not just this village. We also could provide you knowledge that one else can offer. There is also another reason.'' and with that Ozpin picked up the clipboard again. The young man waited for a few seconds as Ozpin started to talk. ''His combat abilities are unmatched compared to the other recruits, his emotional side however needs a lot of work. He missed certain life experiences, such as having parents who taught him the basic principles and responsibilities, and friends to see in his free time. He is currently only concentrated on work and training.'' and with that Ozpin put down his clipboard again. ''Your superior has asked us to teach you those certain emotions.''. The young man frowned a little, hearing this new information.

''You could meet other students, and of course you can train to your hearts content if you so desire.'' Ozpin stated, done with his story. The young man sighed defeated. ''Even if I refuse, I still have to go right?'' he asked knowingly. Ozpin gave a small smile. ''I'm glad you understand, so what will it be? Do you want to come to my school?'' Ozpin asked. The young man looked at the signing papers infront of him and grabbed a pen, signing his signature on it. ''When does school start?'' The young man asked. ''It will start in 2 weeks, you don't have to worry about school supplies, we know you don't have funds to purchase that on your own. We have it covered from our end.'' Ozpin stood up and reached for the door, with Goodwitch right behind him. ''I'm looking forward to it, Ao.'' Ozpin said. Now known as Ao, he stood up as well and bowed. ''I will look forward to it as well, headmaster.''.

And with that he rolled into Beacon academy, with only a few weeks of preparation left. Ozpin stepped into his car, with Goodwitch right beside him. ''If I may say so sir, this new student seems a bit, odd. His combat skills are unrivaled, but he's emotional a bit unstable, are you sure it's wise to let such a person into the academy?'' Goodwitch asked concerned. ''It will be alright, Goodwitch. He will fit in the group, given enough time.'' Ozpin stated. The car started and drove away from the village, back to Beacon academy.


	3. Chapter 1 Prologue

**(A/N) Hello everyone, this is Otakuroy. I have been absent for a long while so apologies for that. But me and my friend have been working on this project called RWBY Silver Blue . This is not written by me but by my friend, you might find this odd but why we do this? Me and my friend share a long history together that mostly involved making silly fan fictions with each other, like naruto, kenichi the strongest discipline, K-on, Fairy tail and of course RWBY. Me and my friend working on this story while acting as the main characters in this story called Shin played by me and Ao played by my friend Mitchelo3. Be sure to check his fan fiction account if you all like. Now why did we picked RWBY? We both came into an agreement we want to do something special for Rooster teeth and Monty Oum for producing this anime into our world. By that, we want to use this fan fiction to show our thanks and our share our passion for the story. We already thought of quite the stuff for our characters. Past, present and future encounters. We won't reveal anything unless it fits with the story it self. Anyway, without further ado. We gift you all the first chapter of our fan fiction story. Enjoy.**

**_Chapter 1 Prologue_**

The world is not as safe as we think it is. Ofcourse, threats from potential Grimm attacks have been reduced, and many hunters and huntresses have been trained to fight them. But do not ignore the other warnings. Mankind has a tendency, to wipe itself out along with the rest. Mankind has won many times now against the creatures of Grimm, but can they overcome themselves? Perhaps we should have faith, instead of assuming the worst. But, it doesn't hurt to be prepared, for the end.

Shin was sitting in his seat, snoring and dozing off, his friend Ao was amusingly watching a blond haired person getting sick from the view they were seeing.''Hey, look at that.'' Ao said while pointing at the boy who got sicker by the minute. Shin looked up and frowned. ''Since when do you enjoy watching other people suffer?'' Shin asked, looking away from the scene. ''Oh don't be like that, grow a spine.'' Ao said while looking out the windows again. He stared at Beacon academy, seeing the school in it's glory. ''Pretty big academy don't you think.'' he said. ''I wonder how many explosives it would take to destroy it.'' Shin wondered out loud, frighting the other students around him.''Don't say things like that in public, especially if you carry something like that around.'' Ao said while pointing at Shin's weapon.

The aircraft landed on one of the landing platforms at Beacon, and streams of students were making their way to the academy's main hall. Ao and Shin waited for the big part of the students to be gone and slowly made their way to the main hall. They noticed two girls bickering about something, one was dressed in a red dress, and the other in a white dress. The white girl seemed rich, since she had a trail of butlers following her. She kept throwing dust in the other girl's face, which ended in a big explosion. Ao seemed amused, seeing the scene unfold. Shin had a worried look on his face, concerned about both girl's safety. ''Did you just see that? That was a pretty big explosion.'' Ao said calmly. ''You don't think about their safety at all do you Ao?'' Shin said. ''Look, they are bickering again, that means they are fine.''

Ao and Shin saw the group becoming bigger, a black-haired girl with a bow on her head joining in the argument. The girl in white obviously wasn't pleased, when the black-haired girl said something. The girl in red snickered and the girl in white walked away in anger. ''School didn't start yet, and people are already making enemies.'' Ao said amusingly.''Yea, I'm glad we don't have to worry about anything like that. Your tall stature comes in handy for that.'' Shin said while grinning a little. ''Hey now, abusing my abilities now?'' Ao said while grinning a bit back.

_**A few minutes later, Main hall.**_

All the students gathered in the main hall inside the academy. Professor Goodwitch was waiting for the students to calm down. Ozpin came walking on stage, and stood infront of the microphone. ''I'll, keep this brief.'' he began his speech. ''You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people.''. Ozpin's tone turned slightly more depressing. ''But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, a need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you, to take the first step.''. Ozpin then walked away from the microphone stand, Goodwitch taking up his spot. ''You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins, be ready. Your dismissed.'' and with that, the speech had come to an end.

A girl with long blond hair spoke up. ''He seemed, odd.'' she said carefully. The girl in red from the beginning stood next to her. ''It was like he wasn't even there.'' she said. Ao looked at Shin. ''Wanna go explore for a bit? I'm curious to see what else they got here.'' he said. ''Sure, we only need to be in the ballroom tonight, I'm sure we can do a little exploring around.'' he said while grinning a bit. They moved around the school, seeing other students explore and look around. Ao and Shin stopped at what looked like a high-tech fitness facility.

Ao whistled impressed at the sight. ''This is some fancy stuff they have here. I wonder what some off these things even do.'' Ao said, touching some off the machines used to train. ''Well it has to be expected from a school like this, doesn't it?'' Shin said. ''Yea that's true, although I don't really see the point of all this fancy stuff.'' and with that Ao turned around and continued to explore Beacon. Next Ao and Shin checked out the cafeteria. ''Looks nice here, the food should be good as well if it looks just as nice as this.'' Ao said. ''I just hope they serve tons of meat , I can't live without my meat.'' Shin said while he started drooling already. ''I know, you and your obsession for meat.'' Ao rolled his eyes. Shin gave a friendly push and grinned slightly. ''It's an important part of my diet, and meat tastes just so good.'' Shin explained.

_**A few hours later, Ballroom.**_

Ao laid down his sleeping bag, somewhere hidden in the corner of the ballroom. He took out a book from his bag and started reading. The girl with black hair from before was sitting a few feet from him. She also had a book to read, but did little reading. Ao noticed she didn't turn a page for a few minutes, she must be using her book as cover for observing other people. Ao noticed her looking at him, or more specifically his book.

Ao was reading a book about the history of his village, the book looked very old and beat up like it could fall apart any moment. Ao glanced at the black-haired girl. ''Is my book that interesting to you?'' Ao said casually. Like a deer caught in headlights, she fumbled a bit with her own book. Ao noticed that her bow twitched, but waved it off, this was most likely sleep that was trying to get to him. ''Actually, it is. I've never seen that book before.'' the black-haired girl said, trying to compose herself. ''Not surprising, this book explains the history of my village I come from.'' Ao showed the cover to the girl. The black-haired girl looked at it with much interest. ''And what are you reading?'' Ao asked curiously. ''It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body.'' the black-haired girl explained. Ao nodded, showing actual interest in this girl and book. Ao held out his hand. ''I'm Ao.'' he said. The black-haired girl seemed what would be smiling a tiny bit. ''I'm Blake.'' she said while she shook Ao's hand.

When Ao focused on his book again, he noticed two girls walking towards Blake. The smaller girl was the one who exploded infront of the school, with another girl walking behind her. She had very long blond, almost golden hair. She seemed to be dragging 'Exploding girl' with her. ''Helloooo.'' the blond haired girl said in a cheery tone while waving. ''I believe you two may have met each other?'' the blond started. ''Weren't you the girl who exploded?'' Blake asked amused. ''Yea, I'm Ruby.'' Ruby held out her hand, but Blake held her hand back. Ruby awkwardly pulled her hand back. ''So what's your name?'' Yang asked. Blake sighed slightly before responding. ''Blake.'' she answered ''Well Blake I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister.''

Shin came back from his trip to the bathroom, and spotted Ao. He made his way over to him but noticed Yang standing there. As if the world slowed down, he became in trance with the sight of Yang. Unfortunately the world didn't slow down and he walked into a wall head first. He cursed silently as he rubbed his forehead against the pain. Ruby and Yang didn't seem to notice, but a small number of people noticed and started snickering. Shin groaned a little and let himself drop beside his friend. ''What are you watching?'' Shin asked, following Ao's gaze to the small group standing a few feet next to them. ''Just observing, nothing special.'' Ao said while turning another page on his book. ''Nice night don't you think?'' Ruby asked Blake awkwardly. ''Yea it's lovely, almost as lovely as this book.'' Blake said. Ruby and Yang kept staring at Blake, waiting for her to follow up on it. ''Which I will continue to read.'' Ruby and Yang still stared at her. ''As soon as you two leave.'' Blake said with a slightly more annoyed tone.

''Yea, this girl is a lost cause.'' Yang said defeated. Shin slightly stared at Yang, again in trance with her very being. Ao noticed this and ell-bowed Shin slightly in the ribs. ''Stop staring, you're freaking me out like that.'' Ao said. Shin groaned from the hit and faced Ao slightly annoyed. ''That hurts like hell, what's wrong with you?'' Shin asked with a slightly angered tone. ''You were staring at her like some piece of meat. You almost were drooling, it was freaking me out.'' Ao stated. Shin kept glancing at Yang every so often. ''Do you know anything about her?'' Shin asked Ao. Ao sighed and closed his book. ''Apparently she's called Yang, and the other girl is Ruby, her younger sister.'' Ao explained. ''Yang...'' Shin repeated once quietly to himself.

''What is it about?'' Ruby asked innocently. ''Huh?'' Blake looked up confused. ''Your book, does it have a name?'' Ruby rephrased her question. ''It's about a man with two souls, fighting over his body.'' Blake said. ''That sounds lovely...'' Yang said bored. ''I love books, Yang used to read me before bed. Stories about monsters and heroes.'' Ruby continued on. ''They are the reason I want to become a huntress.''. Blake looked a bit surprised. ''Why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?'' Blake asked. ''I hope we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like the heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what's right and protected the people who couldn't protect themselves.'' Ruby explained.

Blake looked up from her book. ''That's very ambitious for a child, unfortunately the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale.'' Blake said in a sad tone. ''Well...that's why we are here, to make it better.'' Ruby said confidently. ''Ohh I'm so proud of my baby sister!.'' Yang exclaimed happily as she picked Ruby up. ''Ah! Yang cut it out!'' and with that the two sisters were making lots off noise with their sisterly fight. Blake looked somewhat amused. ''Well Ruby, Yang, it's a pleasure to meet you.'' But before Blake could finish her sentence another girl interrupted her with long white hair. ''What in the world is wrong with you!? Don't you realize some of us are trying to get some sleep!?'' she yelled loudly. Ao shook his head considering the irony in that.

It wasn't before long the white haired girl recognized Ruby from this afternoon. ''Oh not you again!?'' both her and Yang yelled out. ''Ssh! Guys, she's right. People are trying to sleep.'' Ruby said in haste, probably being scared out off her mind by the white haired girl. ''Oh, now you're on my side.'' the white haired girl said annoyed. Blake rolled her eyes in response. ''I was always on your side.'' Ruby said. ''Yea, what's your problem with my sister!?.'' Yang yelled, as she started to get defensive over her little sister. ''Hey!.'' Ao yelled out to the girls. All three of them looked at Ao. ''I'm trying to read here, keep it down.'' Ao asked, his volume back to normal again. ''Excuse me, but I don't think you know who I am, do you?'' the white haired girl asked rude.

Ao closed his book with a loud thud, clearly annoyed with the girl infront of him now. ''I do not, but honestly, at this point I don't really care either. If you go around to pick fights with everyone, you'll be better off if you go to sleep.'' Ao said with an angered tone in his voice. ''Come on man, don't do this now, she's kinda scary.'' Shin said, slightly unsure about his friend's action. The white haired girl gasped, feeling slightly offended. ''How dare you talk to me like that, you brute!'' She yelled at Ao in anger. Blake moved a bit away, silently watching the event unfold. ''For the record, I'm Weiss Schnee. Heiress to the Schnee dust company.'' Weiss finished explaining. ''Well then, Weiss. Your status doesn't bother me one bit. You could be the president for all I care. In here you're just another student to me.'' Ao explained in a harsh way. Weiss seemed speechless for a few seconds, her mouth moving but no sound coming out.

Ruby and Yang slightly snickered behind Weiss, enjoying the harsh lecture she got by Ao. Shin however we slowly cowering behind his friend, afraid Weiss would be exploding in anger. And Blake was observing all off this with slight concern over Ao. ''How..how dare you!?'' Weiss yelled, moving her arms in anger. Ao wasn't afraid of her, and decided to be even more annoying. ''Weiss, don't you realize some of us are trying to get some sleep.'' Ao said while smiling slightly, having mirrored Weiss's words. Weiss balled her fists up in anger, and stormed off to her own bed. Ruby and Yang watched Weiss leave with a smirk.

''Thanks for getting rid of her. I'm Yang.'' Yang stood infront of Ao, holding out her hand in a friendly matter. ''No problem, I'm Ao.'' Ao shook Yang's hand. ''I'm Shin, Ao's best friend.'' Shin quickly added. ''Nice to meet you Shin.'' Yang smiled, making friends very fast with the two. ''I'm Ruby, Yang's younger sister.'' Ruby held out her hand awkwardly. Ao didn't seem to be bothered by it and held Ruby's hand gently and shook it. ''I'm Ao, nice to meet you Ruby. Or should I say exploding girl?'' Ao said, showing a slight smile. Ruby started blushing but smiled along, seeing Ao didn't seem mean about it. Meanwhile Shin was staring at Yang, slightly drooling at the sight of her so close. ''Uhm, are you okay?'' Yang asked concerned. Ao gave Shin a kick against his leg, making him go out of trance. ''Y-Yea! I'm totally fine!.'' Shin said, awkwardly smiling at Yang. Yang shrug the scene of as nothing.

''I'm amazed she was the one who turned around and walked away.'' Blake said from out of nowhere. ''She seemed pretty angry, but she was really getting on my nerves.'' Ao said. ''I know I tripped over her luggage, but she doesn't have to be so mean about it.'' Ruby said slightly sad. ''Well that and you and her kind of exploded.'' Ao quickly added, making Ruby slump further into her little depression. ''At least you made some more friends now didn't you Ruby?'' Yang said with a cheery tone. And Ruby did cheer up right away. ''That's right, I have 4 friends now!'' Ruby cheered happily before she stopped herself and slightly looked back at Weiss, who was staring daggers at her.

''It has been an eventfully evening, but I think I'll hit the bed now. It's been a pleasure talking to you all. Good luck for tomorrow's initiation.'' Ao said before turning his light off and went to laid down on his side. ''Good call, goodnight you three.'' Shin said as he laid down as well, turning his light off. ''Come on little sis, we should get some sleep as well.'' Yang said as she and Ruby walked back to their own beds. Blake slightly smiled at the new people she met, wondering what was in store for her tomorrow. She blew out the chandelier making the room pitch black, and laid down as well. Sleep eventually had everyone in it's grasp, ending the first day at Beacon academy.

**(A/N)Thanks for reading this story, forgive us for our not so great English grammar. If you have spotted some mistakes in the grammar, please let us know so we can fix it. If you enjoyed reading this, don't hesitate to let us know. If you have advice, or recommendations, by any means let us know. Thanks for reading and see you again at the next chapter**

** Mitchelo3**


	4. Chapter 2 rough morning

Morning.

It was a time of the day that Ao did not enjoy, he hated getting up early. Ao sat up and looked around, seeing several students already preparing for initiation. His friend was the complete opposite. Shin was up and running already, doing maintenance on his weapon. ''Good morning, hope you rested enough for today's test.'' Shin said while wiping a cloth on the steel frame of his weapon. Ao just grumbled something incoherent and scratched the back of his head.

Shin amusingly watched his friend standing up, wobbling on his legs. ''Be careful , you don't want to hurt yourself.'' Shin said with a slight grin on his face. In the mornings Shin could tease Ao endlessly, he either was too tired to respond or didn't really give a damn in the mornings. Ao made his way over to the coffee machine that was available for all new students. He poured in a fresh cup of coffee and slowly drank the energizing liquid. Ao could feel himself waking up more and more, already seeing the bottom of the cup. Shin's looked slightly disgust at the cup in Ao's hand, Shin was definitely someone who hated coffee.

''What time is it?'' Ao said, his first sentence of the day spoken. ''It's about 8 o'clock, why?'' Shin answered. Ao just shrugged his shoulders. ''It was just a question, not everything I ask has a meaning behind it.'' Ao said, trying to sound wise. Shin just rolled his eyes, and while doing that he spotted an odd pair of students. ''Wake up lazy bum!'' a cheery orange haired girl yelled. The boy who was being awaken by the cheery yelling slowly sat up and sighed, already used to the girl's happy go attitude. He wore a dark green tailcoat, covered in black and gold trimmings. He also had black hair with a stripe of Shin would assume was pink in it. The girl in question wore a black collared vest, a white sleeveless top and a pink skirt. Colorful and happy were the first things that crossed Shin's mind when he saw the outfit.

''I still don't know how you can drink that disgusting stuff.'' Shin said while pointing at Ao's cup. ''That's because you are always so up early, and never need any coffee. And it's not disgusting, you just have bad taste.'' Ao said in a grumpy tone. Shin grinned at Ao's response, it was indeed easy to get under Ao's skin easily in the morning and not face the consequences. Shin preferred tea a lot more, he stood up and walked over to the small table at the door. He poured in some hot water and picked out a random flavor. He added 3 sugar cubes and waited for the tea to cool down. ''So what do you think we can expect at the initiation?'' Shin asked Ao curiously.

''I don't know, but it will probably involve killing grimm, and walking a lot.'' Ao said. Shin groaned in disappointment, he hated walking. They both packed their stuff and walked to the lockers where Ao still had his weapons stored, underway they met Ruby and Yang, who were arguing about something until they stopped the two friends. ''Good morning Ao, Shin.'' Ruby said happily, holding/hugging her weapon. ''Good morning Ruby, Yang.'' Shin said, slightly staring longer at Yang before looking away again. Ao nodded at the sisters, clearly still not awake enough to be talking to other people. ''What do you have there, is that your weapon?'' Shin curiously asked. Yang face-palmed in advance, clearly bothered by her little sister's extreme addiction for weapons. ''Yea, this is Crescent Rose!'' Ruby happily extended her weapon, showing an enormous scythe and sniper rifle in one package. Both Ao and Shin dodged the dangerous looking weapon, which Ruby was swinging around. ''Hey watch it! You wanna get us killed or something?!'' Shin yelled terrified. Ao was much more reserved but looked just as surprised. Ruby sheepishly scratched the back of her neck. ''Oops, sorry. I got a bit excited.'' Yang shook her head. ''Sorry about her, she's a huge weapons dork.'' And with that yang pulled Ruby's hood from her cape over her head. Ruby flailed her arms in response to everyone's amusement.

Ao got to his locker and typed in his code. The door gave a soft bleep and opened up, showing Ao his weapons. Ruby almost teleported instantly beside Ao. ''Oooh! What are those?'' Ruby said excited. Ao backed up just a little bit, Ruby was standing a little too close. ''These are my katana's.'' Ao answered quickly. Ruby stepped closer the moment Ao stepped away. ''Do they have names?'' Ruby asked curiously. ''Names? You give weapons names?'' Ao said confused. Ruby nodded her head excitedly. ''Yea, don't you give your weapons a name?'' Ruby asked, almost shocked. ''By now you should have figured it out, no I don't give my weapons a name. Why do you ask, is it some sort of trend with the cool kids these days?'' Ao asked.

Shin face-palmed at Ao's choice of words. ''You are also still 17, you cannot call them 'the cool kids' like some old man.'' Shin said a little annoyed. ''I can say whatever I want.'' Ao said stubbornly. ''Yea let's not do that, you would scar the people around you with your choice of words.'' Shin said annoyed. Ao and Shin continued to argue, when the speakers sparked to life and professor Goodwitch started her announcement. ''Would all first year students please report to Beacon cliff for initiation. Again, all first years students report to Beacon cliff immediately.'' and with that the speakers turned off again. Ao and Shin both stopped arguing and looked at each other, both of them showing a smile. Finally it was time for some action.

Yang and Ruby went on ahead to help up someone, Ao and Shin weren't paying attention in the beginning. ''Having some trouble there lady-killer?'' Yang opened smoothly. ''I don't understand, my dad said all women look for is confidence, where did I go wrong?'' the guy explained. He had blond hair, darker than Yang's. It was a bit of a mess, giving it a rougher look. Dark blue eyes stood out in combination with the dark blond hair. He wore several pieces of white armor, the biggest piece being the white chest plate. He carried a basic sword as weapon. ''Snow angel, probably wasn't the best start.'' Yang said, like she was stating the obvious. ''Come on Jaune, let's go.'' Ruby said while helping Jaune up.

''So who are these two?'' Jaune asked, looking at both Ao and Shin. ''I'm Shin, and this is my friend Ao.'' Shin held out his hand to shake it with Jaune's. ''I'm Jaune, Jaune Arc, nice to meet you.'' Jaune said while shaking Shin's hand. Ao only nodded in acknowledgment. ''Likewise Jaune, so do we know where we're going?'' Shin asked curiously. ''Just follow the rest of the first years, we'll reach Beacon cliff in no-time.'' Yang said while smiling, walking in a casual pace. The group followed Weiss and another girl with long red hair, and golden armor. Blake eventually joined the group, quietly and walked a bit further away from the group. She made sure not to attract any unnecessary attention to herself, her focus was on her book, and her book alone.

The group arrived at Beacon cliff a little early, being the first ones to arrive. The waited for the rest of the first years to arrive at the location. More students slowly showed up, but the most noticeable one to arrive was a guy with orange-ish hair, covered in steel armor and carrying a mace as weapon. He was talking with a friend, loud enough for the others to hear. ''Did you see how I made that faunus trip, it was hilarious.'' He somewhat proudly exclaimed. Ao clenched his fist, not really amused by his sense of 'humor'. Blake looked in disgust at this guy, while Shin only looked a bit sad. ''He deserved it, he shouldn't have walked in my way.'' he said like it was a matter of fact. Ao was doing brining up every bit of willpower not to react. ''_Ah screw it_.'' Ao eventually thought and stood up. Shin tried to hold him back, while Ruby and Yang looked a bit confused. ''He isn't worth it, just let him go.'' Shin said calm and worried, scared of what Ao has planned for the bully/racist in question. ''Someone needs to teach that...guy a lesson.'' Ao refrained himself from swearing, as he quickly gazed at Ruby. ''_I'll just swear when I'm close enough so she doesn't hear it._'' Ao thought.

''Could you shut your trap for a second, no one here is interested in your so called 'tough guy' stories.'' Ao said over to the so called 'tough guy'. ''Or what, I'm allowed to talk about what I want.'' He aggressively reacted back. ''You act proudly on your racist actions, I should kick your face in for that.'' Ao said, aggressively walking over to the bully. Shin quickly wrapped his arms around Ao's middle, trying to hold him back. ''Don't act rash Ao, he's not worth it!'' Shin said worriedly. Ao overpowered Shin quickly, as the bully and Ao quickly walked to each other. The bully had a short moment of hesitation, seeing the actual height of Ao. ''You wanna go at it, huh!?'' the bully said, still with confidence. ''Let's do it then ass-wipe!'' Ao quickly looked back at the rest. ''_Atleast I tried to hold back the cursing._''. The bully tried to punch Ao in the face, but Ao weaved his head, effectively dodging it. Ao clenched his right fist and threw a very heavy punch, hitting the bully right in the face. The bully's head recoiled back, his nose bleeding a little bit. The bully staggered a bit back, shaking his head to shake of the confusion.

''That's enough you two!'' a more mature female voice sounded. Professor Goodwitch and Ozpin had arrived. ''Ao, Cardin, I expect you two in my office after the initiation, also this incident will be taken into account when grading you appropriately.'' Goodwitch explained. Shin shook his head and face-palmed at his friend, while both Yang and Ruby looked a bit shocked at the event that had rapidly escalated. Blake had a more amused expression, she probably didn't mind that the bully, named Cardin, got what he deserved. Ao shrugged his shoulders, walking away calmly. ''Just you wait, you bastard...'' Cardin said threateningly to Ao. ''Back off, or I will break your face with the next punch..'' Ao said, glaring hatred at Cardin. ''Come on, knock if off now. You don't want to fail just because you hate the guy.'' Shin said to Ao.

Goodwitch nodded at Ozpin, who returned the gesture and spoke up. ''For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald forest.'' When Ozpin stopped talking, Goodwitch continued the explanation. ''Now, many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates...today.'' Goodwitch said with a slight pause at the end. Ozpin took over and continued talking. ''These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work with well.''. Ruby didn't enjoy this new piece of news, and groaned in response. ''With that being said.'' Ozpin continued. ''The first person you make eye contact with after landing, will be your partner for the next 4 years.'' Ozpin said slightly amused. ''What!?'' Ruby cried out, not happy with the rule.

''After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition on the way, do not hesitate to destroy anything on your path, or you will die.'' Ozpin said, sounding a bit too casual for the possibility of incoming death for the new students. Jaune laughed nervously, before gulping out loud in fear. ''You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will guard that item, as well as your standing and grade you appropriately.'' And with that Ozpin ended his explanation. ''Are there any questions?'' Ozpin asked.

''Yea uhm..sir?'' Jaune tried to ask but got cut off by Ozpin. ''Good, now take your positions.'' Ozpin continued. Everyone got ready on their platforms. ''Uh sir, I've got a question.'' Jaune asked. And with that the first person, Weiss, was thrown into the air by the launching platform. ''So this, landing strategy thing, what is it? You'll like, dropping us off or something?'' Jaune asked. ''No, you will be falling.'' Ozpin answered. ''Oooh..I see, so like, did you hand out parachute's for us?'' Jaune asked, getting a bit more nervous the further he explained his question. ''No, you will be using your own landing strategy.'' Ozpin answered, again casually. ''Ahaa..that.''. Yang and Ruby where launched into the air, leaving only Jaune, Ao and Shin at the platforms. ''So what exactly is a landing strategy-.'' And before Jaune could finish his sentence, he was launched into the air. Ao and Shin looked at each other, both grinning as Ao got shot into sky, Shin following him closely. Ozpin looked at the 'flying' students, and took a sip from his coffee, smiling at the display of people in the air.

Ao quickly grabbed the handles of both his katana's, while Shin let his tonfa's transform into it's rocket launcher mode. They could see Ruby braking mid-air by shooting infront of her, the force of the recoil slowing her down before swinging around a branch with her scythe. Weiss used her glyphs to make landing platforms, and carefully making her way down. Ao held up both his katana's, planning to use the trees to slow down his descent. When he was low enough he slammed both his katana's into a tree, and continued to slide down a few more meters before coming to a complete stop. He looked around and did a quick scan of his surroundings. He heard a loud cheer and looked up, seeing Yang flying by. Yang was using her gauntlets to launch herself forward, effectively covering lots of ground. Shin launched his rocket launcher at the last possible moment to slow down. He landed a bit rough, but not that it would injure or hurt him.

Ao quickly jumped from branch to branch up high in the trees, having a higher point of view meaning he could look further ahead for potential allies or threats. Ao silently made his way forward, looking for clue's on where to find the abandoned temple and it's artifacts. He also made a list on potential partners that he could encounter. ''_Well there is ofcourse Shin, I would most likely want to partner up with him. There is also Blake, she seems like she can handle herself, despite not being very vocal. Then there is Ruby. A bit impulsive, maybe a tad childish, but considering she's still 15 and already a potential student to Beacon must be a conclusion that her fighting skills are top-notch to say the least. There is also Yang, the happy and very talkative older sister of Ruby. She also seems strong, despite her cheery and free-going attitude. Weiss is another potential partner, though I must say that I like her the least out of the bunch. Still, despite the cold and strict attitude, her fighting must be very versatile, having her dust and glyphs she can work with. Rather using strategy and tactics then brute force._''. Ao continued onwards, occasionally glancing sideways to see if something or someone was trailing him.

Shin in the mean time, was running towards the north side of the forest. He hoped that he would meet Ao along the way. ''_Considering we have perfect teamwork, getting trough this forest is going to be a breeze._'' Shin heard the first shots being fired in the forest, echoing throughout the entire forest. ''It seems the first people already found some enemies to destroy'' Shin mumbled to himself quietly. He then heard a branch snap in the bushes behind him. Shin instantly stood still, and turned around. He group of Beowolfs standing, glaring and growling at him. Shin slightly smirked and made his tonfa's combat ready. ''Finally some action.'' he said to himself, as the Beowolfs ran at him, seeing Shin as a delicious prey. The first Beowolf was instantly stopped by hard hitting blunt end of Shin's tonfa. Shin could hear it's skull crack, making the Beowolf fall back on it's back dead. The other didn't seem fazed by this and two Beowolfs decided to flank him. Shin jumped back just in time, dodging a swipe of a claw and the bite from the other. Shin combined his tonfa's again to make his rocket launcher usable again. He fired off a rocket, but the two target were too quick and jumped out of the way of the flying projectile.

''Damn..'' Shin muttered to himself and quickly changed his weapon back to his two tonfa's. Shin decided to take it to close range combat, his rocket deemed too slow for the faster Beowolfs. He brought up one tonfa to block a swipe from a Beowolfs claw. Sparks were produced upon contact, as Shin brought up his other tonfa up in a uppercut motion, hitting the Beowolf in question square on the jaw. It flew a bit in the air before landing on top of another Beowolf, who struggled to get his friend's corpse off him. Shin brought down his tonfa's to block a huge swing from a Beowolf's claw. Shin skidded back for a meter or so, before lowering his guard again. Only three Beowolfs left alive, Shin transformed his weapon again, and shot a rocket at the struggling Beowolf on the ground. The explosion made body parts of the beast go everywhere, coating the grass underneath it red with blood. One Beowolf saw an opportunity and attack Shin while he still had is weapon in it's shooting mode. Shin hastily brought up his weapon in defense, the Beowolf swiped his against a tree as Shin groaned in pain a little.

''Damn..that hurts.'' Shin said in a strained voice. He stood up again, ignoring the pain in his back and focused back on the fight, with his tonfa's at the ready again. The same Beowolf he smashed him against the tree attacked again, feeling confident he could take Shin on now. He swiped his claw at Shin again, who dodged by ducking very low, surprising the Beowolf. Shin jumped up and slammed a massive uppercut against the Beowolf's jaw, breaking it's neck from the force of the hit. Shin however didn't wait for the last Beowolf to act, and kicked the dead Beowolf at the still alive one. The last Beowolf wasn't counting on that and staggered backwards when hit by the corpse of his dead friend. Shin took that moment and threw a combo of attack at the last Beowolf. A sideways punch to the skull, a punch against the liver, then a one-two against the skull again and ending it with a massive punch against ribs. The Beowolf was launched against a tree, making the tree bark break under the force, shaking the tree to it's roots. Shin looked around for the last time, and dropped his fighting stance, the first fight over. Shin sighed out in relief. ''Phew...that was a tricky battle, agh my back will kill me tomorrow.'' Shin complained, before setting off and continued onwards to the temple, and hopefully his friend Ao.


End file.
